


Running's For Losers

by Impulsive_Speed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Athlete!Jean, Explicit Language, Fluff, Intern!Marco, M/M, Some angst, Track and Field
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulsive_Speed/pseuds/Impulsive_Speed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein is the pretentious star soccer player at Maria High School poised for captainship in his senior year of high school. After he injures himself and his soccer career ends abruptly, he spends time sulking in rehab with the school's interning athletic trainer, Marco Bodt. Marco's freckles and sweet smile seem to therapeutic enough though, as Jean finds himself recovering quickly and ready to maybe join the school's loserish track team and ready to maybe become absolutely smitten with Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running's For Losers

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Connie shook his head at Jean as he waved a spoon coated with mashed potatoes from the school cafeteria at him for emphasis. Beside him, Sasha sat munching on some bread as she nodded emphatically as well.

“What do you mean? I’ve done soccer every year. If you don’t think my reason for joining is enough, then why did you guys only say this now?” Jean scowled, moving the pieces of food back and forth on his plate. Lunch period was practically over, and he couldn’t bring himself to eat much.

“Yeah. What type of a reason is glory and reputation?” Sasha mumbled with her mouth full of food.

“Isn’t the glory and constant victory a good enough reason? Jean shrugged. “Yeah it’s selfish, but it’s a valid reason. I like winning titles and going to championships.”

“Jean, Jean, Jean…” Connie sighed and reached over to place a hand on Jean’s shoulder. “Do you even like soccer?”

 “I…Whatever. What do you suggest I do then if I hypothetically don’t enjoy soccer then?” Jean violently said, purposefully avoiding the question.

 “Join track with us!” Sasha exclaimed.

“Yeah. We can all lose together!” Connie nodded.

Maria High School’s track team was notorious for its horrendous losing streak despite all the talent on the teams, and Jean wanted no part of it.

“No thanks.” Jean scoffed, swinging his feet out of the bench as the bell rang, signaling the resumption of classes. “I’m not used to losing like you guys are. But anyways, I’ll catch you after soccer tryouts.”

* * *

 During soccer tryouts, Coach Zackly, the head soccer coach and head of school, lined up all the hopeful students in a straight line and immediately launched into his usual threatening pep talk and warnings against his zero-tolerance for bullshit. It was the same every year, really, and Jean found himself zoning in and out of it all.

“Just because you were on the team last year doesn’t mean you’ll make the cut and join us this year.” Coach Zackly sternly said. “We want what’s best for the team and the reputation of the school. Winning. If you can’t keep up with the rest of us, attend all the practices, or commit your time to this team, get out now.”

No one moved. Coach Zackly glared at all of them, and let his words resonate a bit longer before moving along.

“Now the next order of business: Captainship. As you know our captain graduated last year, so I’ll be making my decision on who will be taking his place.” He continued, glancing over at Jean for a few seconds.

Jean felt a rush of pride, and knew if anyone was going to be captain this year, it was going to be him. After all, no one had more assists than him, he practically held down the midfield last year, and he was vice-captain anyways.

Jean Kirschtein. Captain. 

This was going to be a good season.

“Now that’s all in order, pass out the balls and start your drills. I want to see good ball control and good footwork. No slacking off!” He bellowed.

Jean smugly strode down to the ball bags, pushed aside the younger classmen fighting over the balls, and picked up a ball before strolling to the middle of the field. Drills were easy. Passing was easy. Soccer was easy.

At least for him, anyways, and Jean, while he found the sport boring at times because there was no team in their league that could possibly come close to beating Maria High School’s soccer team, still enjoyed winning everything immensely. He enjoyed the adoration from the younger classmen, the respect of the teachers, and the general pride of the whole school.

“Oh my God that’s Jean Kirschtein…He’s on the soccer team and won MVP last year.” The students would say.

“Oh you have a soccer game tomorrow? Good luck! You can turn in the homework in next week then.” The teachers would say.

“ _Fuck yeah.”_ Jean would mentally say.

Soccer was easy, but Jean felt a bit of…lack of fulfillment and enjoyment from it. He supposed Connie and Sasha only made the feeling worse during lunch, but he sort of always felt it. What was the point of participating in soccer if he didn’t enjoy it? Surely there were other sports out there he could enjoy not only winning at but also playing as well.

After running for a bit, Jean felt a dull, searing pain in his right hip muscle whenever he lifted his right leg up that jarred him out of those brooding thoughts. But he simply dismissed it as the result of too many high knee drills and sprints and tried his best to ignore it. This was nothing...He could fight through the pain and make it to the end of practice.

But eventually, the pain got too unbearable, and Jean immediately stopped what he was doing to grab at his hip. 

No, no, no, no…NO!

Not now…He didn’t have time for this! Jean gritted his teeth as he tried to massage his right hip muscles. Now wasn’t the time for injures...There was his captaincy at stake!

“Kirschtein! Get over here now!” Coach Zackly bellowed.

Jean tried to walk over normally and conceal his reaction to the pain that plagued his hip. Hopefully he didn’t figure out something was wrong with his hip?

“Yes, Coach?” Jean asked.

“Your hip. What’s wrong with it.”

_Fuck_ …He totally figured out…

“I…—“ Jean began.

“No lying. That’s not going to help you. If you’re injured, you tell me you’re injured. What’s wrong with you?” Coach Zackly warned. 

“Fine. I don’t know what’s wrong with my hip, but I can’t raise my right leg without it hurting.” Jean admitted.  

Coach Zackly simply looked at him before stressfully rubbing his head with a few fingers.

“Go see Dr. Hanji. She’ll be able to figure out what’s wrong with you.” Mr. Zackly said after a brief moment of silence. “We’ll talk about this after you come back.” He dismissed after Jean opened his mouth to argue.

Sighing, Jean limped past all the competitive brats trying to outdo each other at dribbling. Hopefully this injury wasn’t as bad as it seemed and he’d be able to return to practice tomorrow.

“Dr. Hanji?” Jean called as he entered the athletic trainer’s office.

What he expected was an excitable, bespectacled woman eagerly rushing in to see what injury she got to treat and examine next.

What he didn’t expect was a young, not-bespectacled man greeting him with a sweet smile and even sweeter freckles.

“Hi. I’m Marco Bodt. How can I help you?” He asked Jean who, in that moment, found himself unable to say or do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just a high school sports AU with fluff and minimal angst because they've all been through enough. I generally do not write romance, but I made an exception this time for these losers...


End file.
